Next Generation: A Bootacular Halloween
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: It's Halloween and the star kids are going to a fake haunted house. But what happens when this "fake" haunted house turns out to be really haunted?


"Get your costumes on if you don't want to be late for the haunted house." called Peach.

Rushing down the stairs Marc and Peter came behind there mom.

"Boo!" they said making her jump. Turning she saw Marc in a vampire costume while Peter was wearing a skeleton costume. "Very creative boys." she chirped.

As the boys beamed with delight a dark figure appeared behind them. As the hand reached out the boys turned around. "Ahhh!" they both cried.

The figure took off his mask to show it was just there Dad. "Got you boys." Mario said smugly. "Nah, you just made us jump." Marc said after letting go of Peach's dress.

"Luigi said he'll be here in a minute." Mario said. "Ok. Now boys remember,"Peach said getting serious,"Stay with your dad, Uncle Luigi, and Yoshi. Ok?'

"Yes mom." they replied. The doorbell rang. They zipped to the door to see Luigi, Daisy, and Laura.

"Hey guys,"she said,"Nice costume."

"Thanks, yours two." Marc replied.

"Are you ready bro?" MArio said. "Yeah, Yoshi said he'd meet us there." Luigi replied.

Daisy gave Luigi a kiss before saying,"Have fun, we'll be here when you come back."

With that the five of them slunk off into the night.

* * *

"Woah, this place looks scary." Laura said. "Come on ,lets go." Marc said about to scurry off when Mario grabbed his hand.

"Remember what your mom said." he reminded. "Oh right." Marc said.

Going to the entrance Yoshi waved hi. "Sup guys, ready to go in?" he said. The three kids nodded but before they went in a wind blew which seemed to whisper," _Eneter if you_ _ **dare**_ _."_

Luigi gave a shiver as he looked around. "This isn't _really_ a haunted house, is it?" he whispered. "No, the flyer says an old womans running it." Mario replied.

As soon as they walked in the door shut. They all turned around to see a blank wall. "That's some cool effects." Peter said.

They started walking down the hall and with each step there was a creek. Then they came upon a row of doors. Marc went up to the first one and asked,"Hey dad, can we go through?"

"Sure." he said then added to Luigi,"You remeber the way out right?" "No!" he whispered back.

Going through the door they came upon a very dimed lighted room with a huge piano.

Mario and Luigi freezed as they saw it. The kids looked at there dad's then at the piano. "What's the matter dad?" Laura asked.

Shaking his head he said,"Nothing, nothing at all say want to go somewhere else?" Mario was about to usher them back to the door, when he saw Marc go towards the piano.

"Marc don't!" he cried. But it was to late as soon as there was movement by the piano, it growled and opened its lid to show a mouth full of teeth.

"Ahhhhhh!" Marc said running back to his dad. "What is that?" Peter quivered.

"A cursed piano, we came across these things back when we had to rescue your mom." Mario replied.

"But that can't be, unless we're in a _real_ haunted house." Yoshi said.

The piano started moving towards them chomping its chomps. Without another word they all ran to the door. But when they reached for the handle, the door vanished.

"Now what." Laura said,"We're gona get stuck here and then the piano's going to eat us and then mommy will be sad and-" Laura was cut off by Peter when he cried,"Look! Another door."

They ran towards the door and went through.

* * *

"Dad where are you I can't see you." Peter said trying to get out of the inky blackness.

The lights then turned on and Marc, Peter, Laura, and Yoshi found themselves in a sort of carasel.

"Hey where did Uncle Mario, and dad go?" Laura said as they looked around to see them no where in sight.

"Ok calm down,"Yoshi said,"Your dad's have gone through stuff like this _hundreds_ of times. First lets get out of here and then look for them."

The four walked into the carasel to see a bunch of portraits of Boo's. "There's no door." Peter said. "well it's a haunted house so maybe theres a invisible wall." suggested Laura.

As they approched one of the portraits Marc felt like something was behind him. Looking behind him he saw nothing. As he kept walking somthing pinched him.

"Ow,"Marc said then truned to see Peter."Ok not funny." Marc said. "What did I do." Peter replied inoccently.

Before he replied a weird laugh went through the room. Then Laura noticed a sort of white figure. Realizing what it was she pointed saying,"It's a-a-BOO!"

They all turned to see a boo coming at them. "RUN!" They ran into a portait which led them into another room.

Collapsing on each other they saw they had stumbled upon a library. "Why do I get the feeling we're in trouble?" Peter said. "Ok come along kids, lets look for your parents." Yoshi said scooting them alond the path.

As they walked down Laura noticed a movement. Turning around she looked to see what caused the movement. Looking up three books with rows of teeth hovered above them.

"Uh g-g-guys." she said. The three kids huddled together when Yoshi smiled and said,"I got this." Sticking out his tounge he gulped up the books in a sinch.

"Now lets keep going." he said walking further down.

* * *

"Ok so now what?" Peter said as they reached a dead end. "This doesn't make any sense' Marc said,"We've been every-"

"Your gona pay for it when we get out of these chains." came a voice.

"Yeah, then we'll see who's laughing." came a second voice.

Looking in the direction of the voice the only direction it came from was right in front of them.

"Wait a sec." Marc said putting up his hand to the wall. As his hand made contact with the wall, the wall rippled. "Bingo, comeon guys lets-" "Wait"Peter interupted,"Whatever's in there _must_ be keeping our dad's captive. We need a plan."

They all started to think when Yoshi snapped his fingers. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out three metal mushrooms. "This I believe shall come in handy."

* * *

"Remind me how this happened?" Mario muttered. "When we got split up from the kids we found ourselves up against this Magic Koopa." Luigi said.

"Now that I have the Mario Brothers in my clutches, King Bowser will be able to rule!" he cried triumphantly.

"I don't think so." came a voice.

The three looked to see Yohsi holding Marc, Peter, and Laura in some sort of medal form. "Let them go." Marc said.

"Why should I?" the evil koopa replied,"No kids and a prehistoric animal's gona stop me."

Nodding Yoshi launched the Star kids towards Kamik, full speed. Using it's wand it fired a blue ray which just bounced off them and onto Mario and Luigi's chains.

Quickly the three kids kicked the foe maing it fly to the wall. Turning Mario and Luigi stood there ready for action. The Magic Koopa got up and pointed its wand at the five people, its wand glowing red.

Just as it was about to fire a tounge got ahold of it and it flew straight into Yoshi's mouth. Licking his chops he said,"Delicous."

"Oh no." Kamik wined. Mario and Luigi nodded as they ran over and punched him in the face. With one final move, Luigi jumped on the Koopa's head making the foe vanish.

When it vanished the two brothers turned and rushed to their kids. "Are you guys ok?" they asked as the effects of the metal mushroom wore off.

"Yeah we're ok." Laura said. "Best Halloween EVER!" Marc cried. "Now how do we get out of here?" Peter said,"I'm tired."

"Hey look a ? block,"Laura said pointing,"I'm going to go hit it." She ran over there and hit it but instead of a item coming out a small key plopped out.

"A key?" she said,"What are we going to do with that?"

Luigi walked over and grabbed it and went to a small hole. "We're going home." he said as he put the key in there.

* * *

"Your back." Peach welcomed as they came inside the house. "So how was it? Was it scary?" Daisy asked.

They all looked at each other smiling. "We'll tell you all about it tommorow." Mario yawned.

 **Happy Late Harvest/Halloween! Sorry it's late, I'v been really busy with school. Hope you enjoyed it. Christamas Special here I come.**


End file.
